List of Naruto Story Concepts
by andytak3740
Summary: This is a list of Naruto story concepts that I have wanted to write about. However, I won't be able to do so anytime soon. If you use a prompt verbatim or as inspiration, please message me a link to the fic. I would love to read your take on it. In addition, if you use a prompt, please reference it back to this post.
1. Table of Contents

**Authors Notes:**

This will be a collection of story ideas with each chapter presenting a different theme. This anthology of concepts will continue to be updated whenever I get a new idea.

If you have comments or questions about any of the concepts, feel free to post it in the reviews. I will be more then happy to discuss it with and reply to you.

**Chapters:**

2\. World Mechanics

3\. Alternate Character Paths

4\. Character Origins

5\. Romance and Drama


	2. World Mechanics

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter will be dedicated to presenting new takes of the Naruto world and how they may effect the character within it.

**1\. Jutsu Economy **

In this world, Konoha believes that all techniques should be exploited and shared to achieve their fullest potential. All Jutsu that have been developed or recreated by a fire country citizen is cataloged with a Name, Instructions, risks, uses, and etcetera. It is illegal for a Ninja (With or without a Clan) to bar the government from cataloging their techniques.

When a technique is created, they can be issued to the public library. However, a Ninja can select for the technique to be a purchasable product at a library. All Jutsu's are labeled with a Rating provided by Konoha and restricts the accessibility of a Jutsu based on rank.

A recognized clan may have the right to restrict their cataloged Jutsu's accessibility to only a member of the clan. However, they can not bar a Ninja from recreating a technique and selling or freely distributing it to the fire country market.

This system was developed by the Second Hokage to enhance the Ninja of fire country. Therefore, when new methods are created, they are to be adopted by the entirety of the Konoha military. For example: When guy developed weight training to increase speed and agility, all academy and registered Ninja were required to adopt the practice. Now that Jutsu's are readily available, Ninja are tasked with meeting various Jutsu requirements to increase in rank.


	3. Alternate Character Paths

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter will be dedicated to presenting new takes of the Naruto the character and where such changes could lead to.

**1\. 3D Seals:**

Naruto is an avid Fuinjutsu practitioner, and discovers the ability of ink-less/chakra based Fuinjutsu. In this world, he is intelligent and has a decent comprehension over the various stem fields. These include physics, math, and etcetera. He comes to learn that seals are limited to only two dimensions or the x and y axis. However, he recalls that their is a third axis known as the z axis. Recognizing the potential, he begins to mess with three dimensional seals and their applications.

**2\. Deserter**

In this version Naruto is serious, apathetic, skilled, and driven. He has lost interest in proving anything to the village and only wishes to live a decent life. In the mission to retrieve Sasuke, he does not fight him to bring him back. Instead he's curious as to who could beat the other. In this world he is decent with a weapon and melee combat, but is brutally efficient in delivery in a fight. He ends up besting Sasuke and stares off into the woods. Rather then carrying Sasuke back, he gets a clone to do it for him. Now with no Jonin or Anbu in the area, he takes advantage of it and leaves. Kakashi is ultimately fooled by the clone and walks back with it to the village. The clone lasts a few days to a week and allows for Naruto to escape. Before the clone dissipates, he summons a toad with their copy of the summoning contract. He then cancels it to stop Jiraiya or the toads from revers summoning or tracking him. He ends up going to a beach and takes up blue collar work and then trains and does Nin jobs every so often. After some time, he purchases a boat and heads to his homeland of Uzugakure. Their he sets up a home that improves over time. He leaves every so often to take Ninja jobs, acquire materials, to train against enemy Nin, and etcetera. Years pass, and various jobs get him into situations that coincide with Konoha missions with the rookies.

**3\. Plasma Based Jutsu:**

Naruto becomes prominent in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and specifically Ninjutsu. He retains his wind affinity but gains a liking to lightning. Though it is weaker/opposing to wind, and requires significantly more practice. However, he tries meshing the two together and learns to make plasma based chakra. Plasma torch plumes can reach 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit while the core can reach 20,000 degrees. Plasma can cut and melt through almost anything in seconds, and is extremely dangerous.

4.


	4. Character Origins

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter will be dedicated to presenting new takes of how Naruto could be birthed or raised. Thus drastically changing the path he may take in the future.

**1\. Average Citizen:**

Naruto is sent to secretly live in one of Konoha's many satellite villages dotting fire country. He is taken there and cared for by an "adoptive" father Yamato. His job is to insure that Naruto is protected, has a content childhood, to train him, to conceal him, and to prevent the Kyuubi from escaping, hurting, or influencing him. Growing up in a relatively normal environment, he enrolls in a graduates from the villages academy. He trains with and bonds with his new team. He could meet members of the rookie teams from Konoha while on a mission or two or at the Chunin exams. He gets introduced to the villages hatred of him and is put off by it. The Hokage then schedules for him to be transferred to Konoha, something that Naruto doesn't want to do. Perhaps he gains a love interest in the other village along with a group of friends. What if with Yamato's help he and his no name friends outshine those from the clans and the main village.

**2\. Fetus Transplant:**

The Kyuubi incident takes place 8 - 7 months earlier than expected. Fearful of her family line dying, Kushina asks Minato to transplant Naruto into another woman. The procedure was a spur of the moment and was not told to anyone. The fact that Kushina was pregnant was also unknown by everyone but the couple. Due to these two factors, no one knows of Naruto's existence or heritage. Perhaps Naruto could be transplanted into a virgin teen such as Hana, Anko, Yugao, Shizune, or Kurenai. Such a procedure could be the reverse of a C-Section or through the birth canal. Should be relatively non invasive as the fetus would either be the size of an apple seed or a berry. The surgery could be consensual or non-consensual. The new mother, may not even be aware of her status until she begins to grow in size. As a safeguard, Minato could have placed seals to prevent harm from coming to the fetus. Naruto could then adopt a few genetic traits from the mother. During the procedure, Minato seals the Kyuubi into the Fetus and will ultimately effect his development. Naruto will take on traits similar to that of an Inuzuka. His mother will begin to adopt a few of the changes due to the presence of the Kyuubi within her. These could include better senses, slit eyes, pronounce canines, and whisker marks.

**3\. Accidental Sage**

In the night of the Kyuubi's sealing, Minato doesn't split the Kyuubi's soul or chakra natures in half. Instead, he only removes half of its chakra in relation to its general power. The purpose is to simply weaken the Kyuubi to ease the sealing process. Sense the Biju do not consume biomass, they ultimately rely on absorbing nature chakra and converting it to Biju chakra to sustain themselves. Due to the massive reduction in power, the Kyuubi begins to siphon nature chakra from the world around Naruto to regain its power. However, the seal and Naruto's body limits the amount of natural chakra that he can absorbs at one time. Thus, taking a process that should take days and converting it to years. The excess nature chakra coursing through him influences his development. He improves physically, mellows out, attaches to nature, adopts fox like characteristics, animals react well to him, incredible sensory skills, chakra sensors have difficulty finding him as he blends in with nature chakra, naturally develops a method of collecting and balancing natural chakra, and can then absorb natural chakra while moving. But, when he was younger, the natural chakra keeps messing with his own chakra and unbalancing him.

**4\. Accidental Sealing: **

Naruto is learning Fuinjutsu as a young Genin and begins to recklessly apply it to his body. A mistake then leads to the Kyuubi's seal reactivating during a team training exercise. In an attempt to fix it, he seals Sasuke into himself. The result could lead to Sasuke's body influencing Naruto's and partially merging the two. With the positives of both bodies, they become stronger together. Sasuke in essence becomes a second personality talking to him in his head. Confrontations occur, but ultimately they learn to make do with the situation. The incident ends up being irreversible and Sasuke is made to see the world through Naruto.

**5\. Survivalist**

Naruto runs away from the orphanage after years of abuse. Now out in the open and within a hostile village, he tries to survive. No silly mobs of people just brutal random acts of violence or abuse. He is also barred form purchasing goods, services, or working for cash. Therefore, he is pressured into scavenging, foraging, stealing, growing, and hunting for food. He becomes paranoid and trains after a few attempts at his life, a rape, and beatings. He scavenges for weapons and observes ninja training. He lives in the slums and an abandoned prefers to travel through the water drainage pipes, allies, or roofs. He has killed for revenge against his rapist, and killed those that abuse him. Naruto no longer dwells on his condition or past and accepts it as his reality. He has become apathetic and driven to having a decent life. He never reveals secrets of his past to anyone or cares to tell them anything when questioned. Trains relentlessly to survive and to one day leave decently. Any technique or training method he finds beneficial he will then adopt it.


	5. Romance and Drama

**Authors Notes:**  
This chapter will be dedicated to presenting new takes of the Naruto worlds various romances and dramatic themes.

**1\. Hanabi's Mother**  
In this story, Hinata is the biological mother of Hanabi. This could have been due to rape at the age of 7 or 8. This event could have been performed by the cloud Shinobi kidnapping her, a main or branch member of the Huega, a Konoha Shinobi, or random citizen. Hanabi is 3 or 4 years old, and causes a strain within the family. Hinata is troubled by her past, but ultimately loves Hanabi and cares for her. Secretly, Hanabi is displayed as the second daughter of Hiashi Huega. A final gift of his late wife after her untimely death from a terminal disease. This secret could be discovered by other rookies with her awkward schedule in having to care fore and raise Hanabi. Perhaps Hanabi slips and calls Hinata mommy in public or around other rookies. Though, her Tsundere personality around others, but is a Moe when she's alone with Hinata.

**2\. Team 7's Drunken Night**  
In a drunken night party, Naruto (drinks pure industrial alcohol) and applies a seal on Sasuke and turns him into a real girl. Naruto, Suki (Sasuke), and Sakura spend the night together. Ultimately, they all partake in a three-way. Surprised in the morning, they try to comprehend the situation. After coming to terms with the events, they try to remove the seal on Sasuke. It fails as Naruto's seal was done incorrectly while drunk. If they try to remove it, it will lead to detrimental and possibly lethal physical consequences. Due to the interaction, both Sakura and Suki becomes pregnant. They try to live with the issue, and ultimately come to live with each other. After some time, they come to accept their feelings and love for each other.

In the beginning, Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura Loves Sasuke, and Sasuke secretly loves Naruto. Now Sakura must learn to accept Sasuke as a female and Naruto's feelings. Sasuke recognizes the opportunity she now has to be with Naruto and needs to accept Sakura, but her personality and prideful nature hinders it. Naruto learns to accept his mistake with Sasuke and pieces together her feelings for him and comes to accept it.


End file.
